


Qui me sequitur semper, amor tui

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love, Romance, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Mi ha sempre affascinato la storia di Medea e Giasone, così triste, orrenda per tutti gli omicidi e la violenza e il male che si son fatti l’un l’altro e che hanno fatto agli altri, e così tragica come la maggior parte dei miti greci.Così ho provato a tracciarne il mio personale epilogo."Forse è venuta per ucciderlo, per completare quella vendetta che gli ha portato via tutto. Si è sempre chiesto perché non l’abbia ucciso quel giorno, dopo i loro figli, ma col tempo si è risposto che era per condannarlo a un’esistenza di dolore e vuoto che ha effettivamente vissuto.Si ferma dinanzi a lui, ancora seduto, e con sua grande sorpresa si siede al suo fianco, senza dire una parola."





	Qui me sequitur semper, amor tui

C’è una strana calma quella mattina, quasi irreale, mentre Giasone si spinge quasi per inerzia lungo la spiaggia, vedendo sempre più vicina la sua nave, Argo.  
Quando arriva, appoggia una mano su quella superficie legnosa e ormai rovinata dalle intemperie e dal tempo, prima nave fra tutte ad aver solcato le infinite acque.  
Per Giasone è il testimone del suo periodo migliore: il momento in cui essere un eroe era l’unico senso della sua vita, dove era facile sfidare la morte e gli dei perché la vera gloria era quello: era necessario che morisse, al culmine della sua fama, per avere gloria e onori imperituri.  
Si sentiva invincibile e forse lo era davvero, protetto dalla dea Era che lo custodiva sotto la sua ala. E ora si ritrovava solo, disperso in una città che non era più sua – lo era mai stata? -, senza che nessuno si ricordasse più di lui e se qualcuno lo ricordava lo appellava con quell’unica parola che continuava a seguirlo: traditore.  
Della patria, dell’onore, di _lei_.  
La dea Era gliel’aveva detto, che la dea Afrodite lo avrebbe aiutato nell’impresa del vello: non gli aveva detto che, forse, avrebbe avuto più onore e gloria se quell’impresa l’avesse fallita.  
Si appoggia al dorso della nave, sedendosi con lo sguardo rivolto verso il mare e, vedendo avanzare una figura verso di lui dalle acque, perfettamente asciutta, sa benissimo chi sia.  
Bellissima come la sera in cui l’ha incontrata, avvolta in quell’aura misteriosa che l’ha sempre circondata e con gli occhi che non scintillano più di vendetta, sangue e furore.  
Non sa quanti anni siano passati dall’ultima volta che l’ha vista, mentre lui stringeva a sé i corpi dei loro figli e lei se ne andava su quel carro, con gli occhi pieni di terrore e follia.  
Era convinto che se l’avesse rivista l’avrebbe uccisa all’istante per tutto l’odio e il risentimento che aveva sviluppato verso di lei, ma mentre Medea si avvicina riesce soltanto a pensare a quanto sia stata triste la vita di entrambi.  
Forse è venuta per ucciderlo, per completare quella vendetta che gli ha portato via tutto. Si è sempre chiesto perché non l’abbia ucciso quel giorno, dopo i loro figli, ma col tempo si è risposto che era per condannarlo a un’esistenza di dolore e vuoto che ha effettivamente vissuto.  
Si ferma dinanzi a lui, ancora seduto, e con sua grande sorpresa si siede al suo fianco, senza dire una parola.  
«Perché non mi hai ucciso?» è la prima domanda che affiora dalle labbra di Giasone, un interrogativo che lo tormenta da anni.  
«Non avrei mai potuto. Non potrei mai toglierti la vita, perché è sempre stata tutto per me.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Non gliel’aveva mai detto, né quando l’aveva strappata dalla sua terra natia, quando l’aveva costretta ad uccidere suo fratello, quando l’aveva condotta alla follia con il suo tradimento.  
«Non credevo che l’avresti mai detto.»  
«Tu lo sapevi, giusto? Tu hai sempre visto il futuro, perché non ti sei fermata quando sono arrivato nella Colchide?»  
«Non ho potuto, Giasone. Non si può niente contro l’amore. Se riavvolgessimo le nostre vite, compiremmo gli stessi passi, perché eravamo destinati.»  
Annuisce, perché il tempo lo ha reso più attento a queste sfumature della vita.  
«Sto per morire, vero?»  
Ha avuto abbastanza a che fare con profezie e magie per capire che se Medea ha deciso di comparire proprio in quel momento, la sua morte è quanto mai vicina e imminente.  
«Sì. E stavolta non posso fare nulla per impedirlo.»  
Restano in silenzio, accompagnati solo dallo sciabordio delle onde, persi nel male che si sono fatti e nell’amore che li ha uniti contro ogni felicità.  
Quello che si dimenticano tutti di dire nella storia di Giasone è che anche lui ha amato Medea, sin dal primo momento che l’ha vista. La gloria, la fama e la sua stolta giovinezza hanno offuscato quel sentimento, ma lui sa con quanto amore si è unito con quella donna e i suoi ricordi più felici sono le mattine in cui si svegliava, con lei accanto nel loro talamo.  
Poi, per potere, l’aveva tradita, spezzando ogni vita collegata a loro: lui, sconsiderato, avrebbe dovuto capire che un amore totale come il loro non poteva sopravvivere al prezzo di un tradimento.  
E la sua punizione sarà proprio la fama di traditore che lo accompagnerà per sempre, attraverso le ere e i luoghi, unita alla menzogna che lui l’ha solo usata.  
«Medea… Tu conosci la verità?»  
«Dipende di quale parli.»  
«Anche io ti ho amato. Più di quanto ti abbia mai dimostrato, più di quanto abbia voluto.»  
E, nella sorpresa di Giasone, Medea arrossisce. Come la prima sera che si sono visti, come la prima notte in cui si sono amati e come quando hanno pronunciato i loro voti nuziali.  
Allunga una mano e gliela stringe, rievocando un tocco che credevano entrambi perduto per sempre.  
«Non ho mai smesso di amarti.»  
Non si sa chi dei due abbia detto quella frase, ma sicuramente la pensavano entrambi. E, proprio in quel momento, una trave di Argo, ormai marcia, si stacca e cade inesorabile sulla testa di Giasone, uccidendolo.  
Medea osserva la luce andare via dai suoi occhi, il tocco della mano farsi inconsistente e la vita svanire dal corpo del suo amato: sapeva che in quel giorno sarebbe morto, anche se non conosceva il momento o il modo, e non aveva potuto impedirsi di andare da lui un’ultima volta.  
Fa comparire quello stesso carro con cui era fuggita e posa il suo corpo all’interno, salendoci sopra e alzandosi in cielo, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime per tutta la distruzione, l’odio, il dolore che avevano causato al mondo e perché, nonostante tutto questo, Medea avrebbe voluto avere il potere di salvarlo ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.  
> Ho provato a immaginare il momento finale della vita di Giasone, una vita vissuta grazie solo a Medea e che si conclude sotto il suo sguardo che, impotente, ancora lo ama come il primo giorno.  
> La morte di Giasone è ripresa dal mito, io ho solo aggiunto l'incontro con Medea.  
> Il titolo viene dalle Heroides di Ovidio, la lettera 12 di Medea a Giasone, il verso 136, tradotto “Dell’amore per te, che sempre mi segue”.  
> In fondo, la bellezza dei miti è che è sempre possibile riscriverli. ♥  
> Un bacio, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta **
> 
>  
> 
> _EclipseOfHeart_


End file.
